Forbidden Truth: Innocent Love
by Nature9000
Summary: Branched from the story Forbidden Truth, this takes place prior to the story when Spencer and Sasha meet again after several years. With tensions high and sizzling temptation all around them, what happens on their first date together?


Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This is a lemon that I wrote for my story, Forbidden Truth. It's M for a reason, so tread VERY lightly when you read it. There's no separators, it's not all lemon, but it is a very heavy sex scene. I had to write it when I wrote the chapter it's associated with. Don't worry, there aren't any _major_ spoilers to worry about, I'm pretty sure I took all those out.

* * *

Chapter L (Innocent Love)

He made his way downstairs and got dressed up, wanting to look his best for Sasha. He was nervous, but at the same time, he couldn't wait to see her again. They were going to meet out at the main park, it was a very beautiful park with trees everywhere. He headed out of the apartment and locked it, then made his way downstairs. He had a bit of a skip to his step, and why shouldn't he? Even Socko was probably overwhelmed with joy, his two friends had just been reunited.

Soon, he was at the park where Sasha was hiding, she smiled when she saw him and was ready to fall into his arms. "Where have you been all my life?" Spencer asked while walking toward her. "God baby, I missed you so much."

"I've missed you," Sasha responded breathlessly. "I've wanted to be with you for so long. I've wanted to hold my daughter for so long. You don't even know how much it hurts, Spencer."

"I'm here now…" Spencer slowly caressed her cheek. She placed her hand in his and sighed with contentment. "You are more beautiful than anything I've ever seen."

"And you've become so handsome." Spencer then embraced her in his arms and the two sat down on the ground. Sasha was laying with her back on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. "It was so hard…So hard to be there…"

"I know it was, I know. Carly asks about her mother all the time, you know." Sasha scoffed and crossed her arms over.

"Too bad she doesn't know it's _me, _though." It made her wonder who Carly thought her mother was.Spencer sighed and slowly nodded his head. God it felt so good holding her, feeling her in his arms. Sasha closed her eyes and rubbed her head against Spencer's chest. "God, this feels so right, so good…I'd give everything to make sure this moment never ended."

"I know, so would I. You know, Socko keeps telling me how I should just throw caution into the wind and tell Carly that she's my daughter. I don't see that ending well, actually." Actually he was very afraid of what might happen if she knew the truth. "Feels so bad every father's day, you know…"

"If it took away the pain, I could come see you on those hard days." Spencer smiled and nodded his head, that sounded like it would be perfect. The hard thing was, he would love to have her with him forever, till death would they part.

"Why aren't we married, Sasha? Why aren't we together?"

"Because…we can't be…" Sasha looked downward and closed her eyes, it would complicate everything if they were, probably. She tilted her head back and sighed, she never had been able to move on with her life. "I've been stuck to you all my life, you know that?"

"Yep."

"I heard that Socko flipped mom off that day. Did he?"

"Yeah." Sasha snickered while Spencer laughed, that seemed just like Socko. Michelle deserved it, too. Spencer ran his fingers through Sasha's hair and gently kissed her head.

"You know, I think Carly wants a mother." She chuckled and lifted a finger up, smirking at Spencer.

"No, she _needs_ a mother. Don't think I haven't watched iCarly."

"Uh-oh, I'm in trouble aren't I?" Sasha nodded her head and kissed Spencer's chin. She sighed pleasantly and rested her hands on his legs.

"Yeah, I remember that little hammer stunt a couple years back. What were you thinking? You almost lost Carly!"

"I know, I realize I messed up there…"

"You bet your ass you did!" Sasha rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes. She couldn't stop picturing Carly in her mind. "I missed so damn much…" Fresh tears started to come to her eyes once more, she just couldn't stand it. "I missed her first words, her first steps, her first friendship…god, I can't believe I really missed her entire life. Why did I have to miss being a mother?"

"You don't have to, you know…" Spencer didn't care what her mom did, he just wanted to be with her. It wasn't fair, shouldn't it have been his choice? Her choice? _Their _choice? Then again, they were young and 'incapable' of making their own decisions.

"I can't be with you Spencer…" Damn it, it hurt so bad. It didn't help that Michelle wanted to screw up her life. Sasha already basically had nothing else to lose.

"Sasha. I love you."

"And I love you." Sasha turned around and looked into Spencer's eyes. They were full of love and desire, and damn it, she wanted him just as badly. Spencer placed his hands on Sasha's arms and slid them down slightly, causing her to moan.

"I don't want to lose you. Not again. I can't lose you again, it would kill me."

"It's been killing me." God he felt so good. His scent was overpowering, his body was gorgeous as hell, and his grip was firm and strong. She was his, she felt like clay and she would let him mold her, shape her, any way he wanted her.

"I would catch the stars at your command, if you'd let me." Sasha blushed and moaned again.

"N-Now you're just being cheesy."

"Damn it Sasha. I need you, and I know you need me too."

"I want it so badly, baby." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips, it felt so warm and so good to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with extra passion. Oh god it was perfect, and they were in their own secluded spot too. Spencer pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Damn it…" He then leaned back in and kissed her again. Sasha moved her hands along his shoulder and down his arms, then trailed her fingers to his sides. Her fingertips moved beneath his shirt and started pushing it up above his chest. She gazed in awe at his body, he was unbelievably sexy.

"Spencer…" She looked into his eyes, almost pleading with him. He nodded as she leaned down and kissed his chest, slowly running her tongue in circular motions. She hovered her lips over his nipple and very slowly brushed her tongue across it. It was wrong, but it felt so damn good.

"S-Sasha…here?" She nodded as he placed his hands on her side. Slowly he pushed his hands beneath her shirt and cupped her breasts. "I haven't felt these in so long…"

"I'm sure you've been with another woman since…"

"Never. You were always the one." Sasha blushed and placed her palm on his abdomen.

"Then I suppose I should repay you for your loyalty." Spencer shuddered as he felt her hand slowly make its way to the tip of his pants. He looked at her and saw her glance back at him. "It's okay to take my shirt off right now, if that's what you want."

"Yes." She smiled as he began peeling her shirt from her body. She slowly, carefully undid his zipper and started pulling his pants from his body. She stared in awe as she saw his member trying to push its way through his boxers.

"You're really eager, aren't you big guy?" She closed her hand around it and started moving her hand up and down. Spencer clenched his teeth on contact and lifted his hands to feel her breasts once more. "Do whatever you like to me, but let me finish what I'm doing first…got that?"

"Of course." She bit the tip of his boxers with her teeth and slowly peeled them off, revealing his hard object standing with full glory. Her eyes widened and she beamed with joy.

"It's _so_ hard." She hovered her lips over it and kissed the red tip, stimulating his senses before going any further. "I like it." Spencer shivered as her smooth tongue slid from her lips and twisted around him. He then groaned as her lips slid down over her tongue and continued further down.

"Sasha…" She began to move up and down his long member, speeding up and traveling with intensity as she went. He grunted and clenched the grass tightly with his hands, she was torturing him. He loved it. "Sasha, please…god…" She lifted her mouth off and looked at him with a smirk, flipping her hair over and licking her lips.

"You taste so good. How does it feel?" Spencer panted heavily and quickly grabbed her, kissing her furiously. She moaned loudly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his back. She moaned once more as he gently pushed his tongue through her lips. She lifted her tongue and met his, fighting for dominance. Her body shivered as his warm hands began unhooking her bra. "Spencer…"

"Yes?" He slowly moved his lips to her neck and began kissing her in between her shoulder and jaw-line. She groaned and tilted her head back as his lips traveled to her collarbone and down her chest. He started massaging her left breast as his tongue caressed her right nipple before taking it full in his mouth and sucking it in hard.

"Oh god!" He pushed her onto the ground and began kissing down her body, sending electric impulses through her. Soon he reached and removed her pants. He was unsure if she wanted him to continue, so he looked into her eyes, she responded with a nod. So he continued to slowly peel her panties off.

"It's beautiful, Sasha." He pushed his arms under her legs and lifted her up, burying his face in between her legs. She screamed out with pleasure as his tongue flashed against her. His tongue continued to breeze over her for about a minute. She started breathing heavily, placing her hands on his shoulders and gripping them tightly.

"Spencer!" He then pushed his tongue inside of her while moving his fingers above to furiously rub her clit. This action caused her to squeal and scream out in a heavy fit of passion. "I can't stand it! God! You eat me so well…" Spencer lifted his head and looked at her, smirking. She was breathing heavily, surprised that he was so good at this. She knew she didn't have anything to compare him to, but either way, he was great.

"Sasha…I love you so much." He placed his hand on hers and leaned up to kiss her lips, pulling back slightly after a second. She whimpered, wanting more. It just wasn't enough.

"Take me. Please….oh god…I can't take it anymore." She'd been so long without him, her entire body was begging to have him, and he knew it. God he wanted her too, he wanted her too much. "Please Spencer…I have to have it inside." She lay against the grass, clenching the terrain tightly as Spencer kissed her neck and teased her wet pussy with his member. "Oh god, please. Stop teasing me, just put it in…"

"If you say so. Gladly." He pushed it inside, hard enough to make her scream louder than she'd ever screamed. It was painful, a lot like her first time.

"Oh god. You know, they say if you don't have sex for several years…you get your virginity back…" Spencer looked down and smirked at what he saw, then he kissed her roughly, pulling his lips back a mere centimeter as he pulled out and pushed in again. She loved the feeling of her breath against her lips, the feeling of him inside of her, the feeling of him holding her. God, she craved it all.

"So I've taken your virginity again?" She moaned as he started to pick up the pace. He was in so deep, it was sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body.

"Spencer! Please…oh god!" She squealed again and Spencer grinned.

"I love when you squeal like that." She tightened herself around him, causing the sensation to increase. Her moans were becoming louder, more chaotic, as the pleasure was becoming heightened.

"Don't stop, god don't stop." She felt herself losing control, the more he pushed in, the harder he pushed, the more she was losing it. A sudden surge was hitting her, she knew what was coming. "Spencer, I…I-I'm coming. Oh god I'm coming!" She dug her nails into his back and bit into his shoulder to muffle her screams.

Spencer moved to her neck and bit, fully intending to leave a mark. Her eyes flashed to the back of her head as she climaxed. She started to pant and gasped when she felt Spencer rub his finger against her clit while continuing to move around inside of her. Along with all that, he was suckling on her nipple.

"Spencer! I can't take much more!" Her breathing became shallow and her moans increased again as she started to orgasm a second time. "Please, oh Spencer _please_." She bit her lip as Spencer held her with his strong arms. He began slowing down and she held her breath. He was coming. He gave one last push as he released himself inside of her. He grunted and she let go of her breath, sighing deeply as he fell beside her. He looked into her eyes and smiled as he brushed her hair from her face.

"How do you feel, Sasha?"

"Better than I've felt in a long time…" She couldn't believe what she had just done, and she loved it. If it wasn't so wrong, she would do it again. How though, could something so wrong, be so right.

"I love you." Tears started to come to her eyes as she lifted her head up and kissed him.

"That's why it's so hard for me…knowing we can't be together…"

"Well damn it, why the hell not?" Sasha silenced herself and looked away, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Just hold me. Please."

"I can do that." She smiled as he lay on his back and she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arm over his abdomen. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled, she felt so warm and so soft to him. Such an innocent act, it couldn't be wrong at all. He knew without a doubt, this was the woman he wanted, now if only they could make it happen. He watched as she drifted to sleep. He then kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. They would work something out, he was sure of it. Their love was meant to be, nothing would hold them back.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that, now that it's out of my system, I can go back to the story. This sizzling piece is now behind me. Do review, if you will


End file.
